Everything You Ever Wanted
by yours.to.hold
Summary: There were two things Yami wanted: to kick his cousin's ass, and for Yuugi to agree to go out with him. It seemed simple enough provided he actually got the courage to TALK to the other until he discovered that it really wasn't. YYxY
1. Laundry Day

New story from me, -gasp!- So, yeah. Anyone who's seen 'Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog' may notice that this is based loosely off of that. Don't expect it to follow exactly though... Especially the characters. Yuugi worked as Penny but Yami just can't be Dr. Horrible and Seto is the opposite of Captain Hammer. Umm... let's see... I plan to update every two days or sooner if I feel like it, it kinda depends. It's finished (and for once I mean in a notebook, I'm too tired to type the rest right now). There are a total of three chapters and they're all pretty much this length (which is sadly shorter than I would like, but that's the way is worked).

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The words at the start of each chapter (between the Xx's) are words from Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog.

Pairings: YamixYuugi, YuugixSeto mentions (for plot purposes only)

And if you haven't seen it, I suggest watching Dr. Horrible's Sing Along Blog at some point, just because it's amazing. It can be found at wwwdothuludotcom and takes all of 40 minutes. Best 40 minutes ever, I swear.

And without further ado, happy new year! Have an angsty story!

* * *

Xx _Laundry day, see you there, under things, tumbling. Wanna say, love your hair. Here I go, mumbling_ Xx

Fridays, Yami decided, were officially the worst day of the week.

Getting up in the morning he had no Yuugi to look forward to and the depressing knowledge that he wouldn't see him until Tuesday.

Because almost without fail Yuugi did his laundry on Tuesdays and Thursdays at almost exactly five o clock. He said almost because Yuugi hasn't shown up at all last week which was especially disappointing because he'd been so sure when he walked in on Tuesday that he'd finally speak to him. Which, of course, would have worked better if he'd been there.

He sighed, looking over at his clock. It was almost noon. Sighing again he pulled himself out of bed. He really needed to get to work if he wanted to beat Seto with the new duel disk idea they were both coming out with.

Seto Kaiba was his cousin who owned a large company while Yami worked independently from home. The two competed over everything but not in a friendly way. The two felt nothing but hate for each other. Yami considered Seto the definition of bastard. He'd do anything to get what he wanted, and often did. And yet, for some reason Yami couldn't fathom, the public_ loved_ him. He was considered some sort of hero for doing nothing more than having a lot of money.

Releasing his tight grip on the blankets Yami finally pulled himself out of bed, shaking thoughts of his cousin out of his head. He needed to focus on finishing the duel disk before Seto did. And he needed his to be better. Because this would be a big win, if he could do this then maybe, just maybe, he could get Yuugi to agree to go out with him.

Xx **Will you lend a caring hand, to shelter those who need it? Only have to sign your name, don't even have to read it. **Xx

Yuugi sighed for the hundredth time that day. '_This isn't going well at all…'_ He'd been out all morning trying to get signatures for his petition and so far he had a grand total of… well… zero. People seemed to just ignore him and walk right past as he tried desperately to get them to stay still long enough to just sign their name.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down (because if he continued down that rather depressing train of thought he was sure to go back home and curl up in bed to sleep for the rest of the day) he set his sights on a nice looking lady who was coming towards him.

"Hello." The lady didn't even acknowledge his presence but he pushed on. "I'm trying to get signatures to help the homeless. Do you think you..." She kept walking and he trailed off. He sighed again. "Damn."

Casting his gaze around again he spotted a man leaning up against a building a little ways ahead, back towards him and texting from the looks of it. He didn't have to make him stop if he was already standing still…

With that thought as an encouragement he took another deep breath, clutched his clipboard tightly, and walked forward.

Xx _A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Don't plan the plan if you can't follow through. _Xx

Yami groaned, staring down at the text he'd just received.

More delays.

Groaning he started a reply text to his partner. He couldn't afford any more delays. They were running out of time and he just had to beat Seto.

Sighing he pushed away from the wall, ready to start back home. This would mean hours of extra work. Work he didn't have time for. Screw going out for lunch, he'd have to find something at home to eat while he worked; it was going to be an all-nighter as it was.

"Umm… excuse me."

Recognizing the voice he turned around in shock to come face-to-face with Yuugi.

The man smiled lightly. "Hey, I know you. The Laundromat, right?"

Yami shifted awkwardly at having Yuugi here and talking to him so suddenly and answered without thinking. "Yeah, every Tuesday and Thursday at five except last week when you didn't go. If," he hurriedly corrected, horrified at the words coming out of his mouth, "that was you. It could have been someone else…" He winced at how badly that had come out but Yuugi just smiled.

"Yeah, that's me. Umm… do you think you could spare a minute?"

Yami glanced down at his phone which was blinking with a new text message, probably more information about the delay, and then back up to Yuugi's hopeful face. "Okay, go."

Yuugi grinned, sighing slightly in relief. "Okay. So I'm working with a committee and we're trying to cut down on the homelessness problem in our city. You see, there's a perfectly good building that the city is just going to knock down and turn into a parking lot. But I thought that maybe if I could get enough signatures we could get the city to donate it to our cause."

'_He really thinks signatures are going to help?'_ Yami tried to keep the disbelief from his face but must have failed because Yuugi slumped down and looked away.

"And you don't really care, do you?"

"No, no!" Yami shook his head frantically. "I do! I just don't really think that signatures are going to help any."

"Oh." Yuugi's voice still sounded defeated and Yami mentally smacked himself.

"But I'd love to sign, just in case."

Yuugi blinked and looked up at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Yeah."

He gave a sigh of relief as a grinning Yuugi handed him the clipboard and pen. Giving the man a small smile he signed his name on the otherwise blank sheet before handing it back to Yuugi.

Yuugi grinned as he took it back, looking down at the name then back up at Yami. "Yami, huh? Thank you so much. I'm Yuugi, by the way." He stuck out the hand that wasn't once again clutching the clipboard to his chest.

Yami probably felt more excited then he should as he took it. "Yeah, no problem."

"So… I'll see you Tuesday?"

"Yeah." Yami nodded. "I-" He was interrupted by his phone ringing and frowning he looked down at the screen before scowling and pushing the talk button. "What now Ryou?" He practically growled in frustration.

There was a surprised 'eep!' from the other end of the line before Ryou's hesitant voice answered. _"I was just calling to make sure you got my text. You never called so…"_

"Yeah." Yami sighed irritably. "I got your text, I just haven't had the chance to look at it yet."

"_Oh, well I just wanted to let you know that everything is fine now. We figured everything out and we're back on track."_

"Alright. I'll talk to you later, okay? Bye." He hung up the phone and looked up to where he'd left Yuugi. "Sorry, I-" He stopped and frowned when he noticed Yuugi wasn't there. He sighed. "Damn." He looked up and down the street hoping to catch sight of him but didn't. "Damn, damn, damn." Of all the times Yuugi could have chosen to talk to him…

Sighing again he continued his walk back towards his house.

He was interrupted from his musing by shouts up ahead and curious he looked up. The sight had barely registered in his mind before he took off at a run. There was a limo heading for a frozen Yuugi and he'd be damned before he let the man be hit. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he would never be able to get there on time but he refused to acknowledge that fact.

Still running he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw someone push Yuugi out of the way. Though he was still worried as he couldn't tell how hard Yuugi had hit the pavement.

"Yuugi!" He shouted when he was close enough, slowing down a little. "Yuugi!"

But the man didn't appear to hear him as he didn't turn around.

Something caught his eye and he looked past Yuugi to a bit down the street where the limo had parked to lock eyes with his cousin. Growling in frustration now he nearly pulled his hair out when Seto reached Yuugi before he could.

And maybe he was imaging things but he could have sworn he saw Seto smirk before leaning down to talk to Yuugi.

He sped up again slightly but still by the time he got to where Yuugi had been the shorter man was already being helped into the limo by his cousin.

He kicked the ground in frustration when the limo pulled away. He had no way of making sure Yuugi was alright…

Xx **So please give me a sec to catch my breath** Xx

"Hey." Blue eyes entered his vision and Yuugi blinked from his place on the ground and focused on the face in front of him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Yuugi found himself saying with a nod. "I'm fine."

Suddenly aware of the weight missing from his arms he looked down to find his clipboard missing. Frowning he looked around for it, the only thing he was aware of at the moment in his dazed mind was that it was important and he had to find it.

"Come on." The man from before was speaking again but Yuugi didn't even look up, still searching the ground frantically for his missing item. It was important, he knew it was. He couldn't remember why, just that it was more important than the way his head was spinning and his vision was starting to blur.

He had to find it.

"I'll drive you home." The voice continued.

"No." Yuugi found himself protesting though he still didn't look up. "I have to find-"

"No." The man interrupted him, taking his arm and pulling him up. "You need to go lay down."

Standing up made his head spin more and he found himself unable to do much more than lean on the man and follow him.

He could barely see anything anymore.

"I'm Seto, by the way." The voice sounded distorted and Yuugi heard his own answer back in an almost detached way like he was a spectator watching the scene.

"Yuugi."

His foot hit something and jolted him back to his body. Looking down he made out a rectangular shape and bent down, his fingers meeting the side of a wood clipboard. He smiled and clutched the familiar item to his chest. He looked down at it fondly after he was helped into a car. Distantly he could make out the singular signature scrawled across the top line in messy writing.

'_Yami'_

He traced the name lazily with his finger even as the world around his swirled and blurred until it all finally went blank.

* * *

[A/N] So yeah, probably not my best, but I hope it didn't suck too bad anyway. Please Review!


	2. I Cannot Believe My Eyes

Sorry it took WAY longer than expected. But it really wasn't my fault. I've had so much homework (the the holes not filled with homework have been filled with other things like my last Christmas party) that I've been falling into bed at 11 every night without turning on my laptop (the last lingering part of my sickness is how tired I am). Seeing as I wake up at 5:30, sleep seemed like the best idea.

Don't think I have much else to say. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Dr. Horrible. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. More puzzleshippyness in this one!

* * *

Xx _Listen close to everybody's heart and hear that breaking sound. Hopes and dreams are shattering apart, and crashing to the ground. I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's filled with filth and lies. But it's plain to see, evil inside of me is on the rise._ Xx

Yami sighed as he watched the two of them. He hadn't meant to find them. He wasn't even sure if he would have shown up if he'd known they were going to be there.

But there they were, the boy of his dreams and the person he hated more than anything, sitting in a restaurant and laughing.

And it hurt. It really did.

An evil voice in the back of his head kept telling him that it was thanks to him. If he hadn't answered the phone, if he'd just kept Yuugi talking… then maybe it would be him sitting across from Yuugi right now.

He could feel anger rising in him. Anger at Seto as his hate for the man grew.

He'd taken Yuugi away so easily. Yuugi was supposed to be his…

He knew, as he always had, that he would probably never be good enough for Yuugi, but at least he was better than Seto…

He nearly jumped when he saw them both stand up, heading towards the door. Not wanting to be seen he ducked behind a parked car, watching as they walked down the street. He wasn't even aware he's made the decision to follow them (indeed he had been mulling it over for the past few seconds) until he was ducking behind the next car over. For better or worse he could hear them talking now.

"What do you want to do now?" His cousin question and Yami nearly screamed when he slipped his hand easily into Yuugi's.

"Umm…" The shorter man blushed a bit, looking away. "We could go to the park? They have this great frozen yogurt place there and…" He trailed off, looking back towards Seto through his bangs. "And you think that's boring, huh?"

Yami didn't miss how Seto never bothered to deny it. And he'd bet from the way Yuugi looked away again that he didn't either.

"Let's go to the arcade." Seto decided a minute later and Yuugi nodded enthusiastically, the smile back on his face.

"Sure!"

Yami sighed, deciding against the masochistic idea of following them any farther and headed in the opposite direction towards his house. He needed to get more work for the duel disk done anyways. Besides, he really wasn't hungry anymore.

Xx **Take it slow. He looks at me and seems to know, the things that I'm afraid to show. And suddenly I feel this glow. And I believe, there's good in everybody's heart. Keep it safe and sound. With hope, you can do your part, to turn a life around. I cannot believe my eyes, how the world's finally growing wise. And it's plain to see, rapture inside of me is on the rise.** Xx

Yuugi smiled as he watched Seto play some shooting game. He was happier than he'd been in a long time, even though waking up at Seto's that morning (and feeling very stupid when Seto explained _why_ he was there) meant that he hadn't taken his pills that morning.

Something that usually put him in an extremely low pessimistic mood.

Everything just seemed so much lighter right now. The people so much happier.

He felt a warm feeling in his stomach as he thought over his day so far. The world, he decided, was full of good things and good people and he wondered how he could have ever felt differently. And for the first time in years he questioned why he needed the pills in the first place.

"Yuugi, come one."

Seto was already moving towards another game and Yuugi followed him.

He didn't need the pills. Not really. Besides, what would Seto think if he found out he was taking them?

Xx **Here's a story of a girl, who grew up lost and lonely. Thinking love was fairytale. And trouble was made only for me.** Xx

Yuugi was already there when Yami showed up at the Laundromat on Tuesday. When Yami came in he looked up from shoving his laundry in the washer and waved. "Hey!"

Yami felt himself smile, setting his stuff down by the washer next to Yuugi's, relieved that Yuugi had acknowledged him. They fell into silence as they both loaded their laundry and Yami shuffled nervously when he finished, noticing that Yuugi hadn't pulled out a book like he normally did. Which was a good sign… he hoped.

Finally Yami took a calming breath and opened the bag he'd brought with him. Faking a frown he looked at Yuugi, pulling two things of frozen yogurt out of the bag. "That's funny, they gave me an extra one by mistake." He mumbled to himself before turning back to Yuugi, holding out one of the containers and trying not to look too hopeful. "You don't happen to like frozen yogurt, do you Yuugi?"

And the half-hour he'd spent searching the park for the place Yuugi had mentioned the other day was worth it when Yuugi grinned. "Are you kidding? I love it!"

He pulled himself up to sit on the counter and Yami followed, sliding one of the containers over to him. They ate in silence for a moment before Yuugi turned his attention back to Yami. "You know," he gave Yami a shy smile, "it's amazing that we've never talked before."

"Yeah." Yami agreed. "We've only been coming to the same place for forever."

Yuugi laughed. "True, true."

Finally deciding to take the chance Yami asked the question he'd wanted to since he'd walked in. He knew it could go one of two ways. He always knew which one was more likely. "So, how was your weekend?"

Blinking, Yuugi looked down, poking at his frozen yogurt. "Good I guess."

When he didn't elaborate Yami just nodded. "Well that's good."

"I went on a date, actually." Yuugi still wouldn't look at him.

Yami forced himself to smile through the sick feeling in his stomach. "Really? How was it?"

"Fun, actually." He could see a small smile form on Yuugi's face. "I didn't think I'd really like him at first, but he turned out to be pretty nice."

"Oh." Seto was nothing even close to the word nice. "Well that's good." And maybe he really _was_ a masochist because he couldn't stop himself from asking the next question. "Do you think you'll go out with him again?" His grip on his spoon tightened as he waited for Yuugi's answer.

"Yeah." Yuugi finally said, looking up with a slightly red face. "I think I will…"

It was silent for a moment while Yuugi sat there awkwardly and Yami tried to calm himself down and release his death grip on his spoon. It was starting to imprint a pattern on his skin.

Finally the red in Yuugi's face disappeared and he grinned up at Yami. "So, how was _your_ weekend?"

"Not so great." He answered before he could stop himself.

"Oh." Yami nearly jumped when Yuugi reached out and touched his hand. "What happened?"

'_Your weekend.'_ Yami shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Yuugi frowned and studied him for a moment before nodding. "Alright, but then you're not allowed to worry about it either!" He said the last part with such determination that Yami raised an eyebrow.

Yuugi just grinned at him. "You need to focus on the good things in your life. Trust me, I know. I used to be really depressed. I felt like I would never find anyone who would love me and that everything went wrong. But that's not true, you know? I have lots of good things, like you and like Seto. And lots of people have more to be upset about than I do. So if I'm not allowed to worry about it, then you can't either, all right? After all, nothing could grow without the rain."

Yami felt himself smile. Yuugi, it seemed, had the ability to make him do that. "Alright."

The grin faded into a warm smile. "Good." Yuugi squeezed his hand and leaned forward and for a moment Yami could have sworn he was going to kiss him. But a moment later Yuugi had pulled away and was jumping off the counter to check on his laundry.

"I'm curious to find out what you think of Seto." Yuugi said after a moment. And maybe it was wishful thinking but Yami could have sworn that the mention of his cousin sounded forced. "He said he might drop by later."

The spoon snapped in Yami's hand and he jumped off the counter himself. "What?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes as he closed the washer, his clothes not done yet. "He said he'd hate for me to die of boredom here alone. I don't mind it here personally, and I tried to explain to him that I could talk to you, but he said he might come anyway. Now I kinda want him to, I think you'll like him."

"I have to go." Yami was too frantic to care how desperate he sounded. "I just remembered that I promised to meet someone." Without waiting for a response he made for the door.

"What about your laundry?" Yuugi called after him.

"I have more." Yami shot back. "I'll see you Thursday, alright?" He was almost to the door when it opened and the last person in the world he wanted to see walked through.

"Seto!" He heard Yuugi cry before he came to stand next to him. "Just in time, Yami was about to leave. You almost missed him!"

"Sorry Yuugi." Seto murmured before leaning down and pecking him on the lips.

Yami stared hard at the door but Seto was blocking the exit.

"I think I have something to make it up to you though." He said when he pulled back. "You see I went to see the mayor last night and after a bit of talking I was able to convince him that the best use for a certain building would be as a homeless shelter."

Yuugi stared up at him in shock. "You… you did that for me?"

"It is what you wanted, right?"

"Yeah!" Yuugi practically launched himself at Seto in a hug. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" He turned to Yami when he pulled away. "And you too!" Yami felt his face heat up as Yuugi hugged him, though much softer now as excitement calmed down into gratitude.

Finally he pulled away from Yami and moved back to stand closer to Seto. "Thank you both so much. It means a lot to me."

The washed binged and he frowned. "Sorry. I'll be right back, okay?"

Seto nodded and Yuugi ran off. As soon as he was out of hearing distance Seto turned to Yami with a smirk. "He's cute, isn't he, Atemu?"

Yami stiffened at the name and turned to Seto with a glare. "Don't call me that."

"That's right." Seto drawled, amusement clear in his voice. "You changed your name after that little disagreement with grandfather, didn't you?"

Yami bit his lip to keep from shouting at his cousin. The tension between him and his grandfather had been growing for years until finally, at the age of eighteen, he'd exploded at the man. The result was him getting disowned while an amused Seto watched on. Seto took after their grandfather to an almost freakish degree. They both cared about business and money more than people. Any people.

Some people say that his grandfather's wife had died young of a broken heart. Pining after a husband who was never home, who ignored her even if he was.

And Yami wouldn't have doubted it.

He'd only been four when she died but he never forgave his grandfather for being 'too busy' to go to her funeral. He wasn't sure what he believed about god or heaven or any of those things, but a funeral was just something you didn't miss if you cared about the person even the slightest.

Seto had taken over the company after his grandfather's death but nothing had changed. His parents still wouldn't speak to him for fear of sharing a similar fate. It had been years since he'd gotten as much as a birthday card.

These were large parts of the reason he hated Seto so much.

"Of course," Seto continued when Yami didn't answer, "we both know Yuugi isn't really my type." Seto's type were the brainless ones he could easily use and dispose of. "But the fact that you want him makes it so much better."

Yami clenched his fists but didn't rise to the bait.

Seto laughed. "I have to admit, I'll probably keep him a bit longer. He just tries so hard you see. He_ really_ wants me to like him. To the point where he'd do anything I ask. Besides, it must be killing you to know that even if you get him later, I had him first. I kissed him first and I fucked him first. And second, if I get my way. Which I will."

Even though his anger was threatening to explode Yami made sure to keep his voice low. "Don't talk about Yuugi like that."

Seto only laughed. "And what are you going to do about it? Hit me? You know Yuugi will take my side if you do. Because you can't tell him the truth, can you. You know it would break him, whether he believed you or not, and even _you_ aren't that selfish."

"Shut up." Yami hissed. "Just shut up!"

Seto laughed again and started to walk over to where Yuugi was now loading his clothes in the dryer. "Didn't Yuugi say you were leaving?"

Yami growled and left, slamming the door behind him. He knew what he was going to do. He was going to work o his duel disk.

He was going to beat Seto.

* * *

[A/N] So... yeah. As you can now clearly (I hope) see, the SetoxYuugi doesn't work out and is for plot. Even before the last scene with Seto and Yami I'm pretty sure it's quite obvious that the SetoxYuugi isn't a working healthy relationship that's gonna last so... hope you people don't mind it too much...

I don't think there's much I need to say for this one... A bit more of why Yami hates Seto so much, and anyone who's seen Dr. Horrible can see where it deviates from it and where it connects... And hey, if anyone has any guesses about how the last part turns out (especially if you've seen Dr. Horrible and guess how I'm going to connect certain plot points) then feel free to share them!

Until next time (which I will not promise will be soon but hope will be, for everyone's sanity).


	3. Everything You Ever Wanted

Enjoy the last chapter! (And I don't own anything.)

And you don't have to, but if you're one of those people who never knows what to say in a review but like to leave them, my suggestion is to open up a notepad document or something and just jot down random thoughts or reactions as you read, then copy and paste that into a review. It may not make much sense or you may not feel helpful, but trust me, it will be to me (or at least interesting) and I'd very much appreciate it. And as always with me, feel free to point out things you didn't like and give constructive criticism!

* * *

Xx **This is perfect for me, so they say. I guess it's pretty okay. After years of stormy sailing have I finally found the bay?** Xx

Yuugi looked up when the door opened and sighed when, once again, it wasn't Yami. He tucked his feet up on the counter, absentmindedly pushing one of the frozen yogurts he'd brought from hand to hand. Across from him was a laundry basket of neatly folded clothes (Yami's from Tuesday) and another thing of frozen Yogurt.

Yami had said he was coming today.

The washer dinged and with a sigh Yuugi hopped down, throwing his laundry into the other basket he'd brought and reloading it into one of the dryers on the wall.

He was aware of the whispers all around him the entire time but found himself unable to care at the moment. Like everything else concerning Seto Kaiba, millionaire, the story about the homeless shelter had been on the news. Which wouldn't have been so bad if Seto hadn't mentioned him.

Now he couldn't walk out of his house without people recognizing him as Seto's boyfriend and he was followed by whispers wherever he went. A few people had actually come up to him to tell him how lucky he was, how great this was for him and that kind of thing.

But he really didn't care at this moment. Right now he was waiting for Yami.

Yami who said he'd be here.

Yami who knew him as Yuugi, not Seto's boyfriend.

Yami who would ask him if he was happy, not tell him that he should be.

He wanted Yami.

The door opened and he looked up again. It wasn't him.

Sighing Yuugi climbed back up on the counter and resumed passing the container of frozen yogurt from hand to hand.

Where was he?

Xx _There's no happy ending, so they say. Not for me anyway. Stop pretending. _Xx

Yami smiled in accomplishment.

He'd finally finished.

It had taken him a good number of sleepless days but he was done. The duel disk was done.

He was going to beat Seto, there was no doubt now. He was going to get everything he'd ever wanted.

He couldn't wait to tell Yuugi.

Yuugi.

He frowned, something bothering him at the back of his head. What day was it?

After a few minutes of searching he finally pulled his phone out of the mess on his desk. It was about 9pm on Tuesday. He'd been working nonstop for a week.

And he'd missed Yuugi.

He'd have to wait until Thursday then.

Sighing in disappointment he flopped down on the couch and flipped the TV on. Even to hear the good news Ryou would be pissed if he called before morning. And right now, he just felt like being lazy.

He was about to flip off the news channel when the headline caught his eye and the remote dropped out of his hand.

'_City morns boyfriend of Seto Kaiba'_

He stared for a minute as his brain slowly worked its way through the statement. Yuugi was Seto's boyfriend.

Yuugi was dead.

The last thought had him turning off the storming to the door and grabbing his keys, not even bothering to shut off the TV. He wasn't even aware of where he was going until he was sitting outside the gate of the Kaiba mansion. He felt anger well up inside him when he saw it and ignoring the security guard he scaled the gate and stomped to the door, knocking on it harshly.

He was only aware he was crying when his vision started to blur.

A maid answered the door and Yami pushed past her, ignoring her startled look as he started to shout. "Seto!" When there was no answer he screamed louder. "Seto!"

He didn't stop until a frustrated Seto appeared, immediately pushing him up against the nearest wall. "Where's Yuugi?"

Seto sighed. "Don't play stupid Yami."

Yami just pushed him harder. "Where. Is. Yuugi?"

"He's dead Yami."

"No." Yami shook his head. "That's not true. Where is he?"

"Dead." Seto managed to pull on of his arms free and dug around in his pocket, pulling out a set of keys and a piece of paper. "The police gave these to me but… I think you should have them."

Yami numbly clasped his hand around them as Seto shoved them in his palm.

His cousin was upset. Seto was never upset. He wouldn't be upset.

Not unless Yuugi was really gone.

Finally acknowledging the tears, Yami reached a hand up to wipe them away. "What happened?" His voice was so hoarse it was barely above a whisper.

Seto looked away and it was a moment before he answered. "They say it was suicide."

The word echoed around in his mind but didn't seem to fit.

He remembered Yuugi's smile and his laugh. Yuugi wouldn't kill himself. It just didn't make sense. And yet…

He didn't stay to talk to Seto, not even when Seto insisted it wasn't safe for him to drive in his state. He didn't care.

He waited until he was in his car again before opening his hand to see what Seto had given him.

He recognized the keys as Yuugi's by the keychain hanging from them. He'd only ever seen it briefly and had assumed it was a dog because of the brown fur. But now as he turned it over in his hands he saw it for what it really was.

A Kuriboh.

Tearing his eyes away he focused on the paper, unfolding it slowly, half expecting it to be some kind of suicide note.

It was an address. Yuugi's address.

Xx _Here lies everything. The world I wanted at my feet. My victory's complete. So hail to the king. (_Everything you ever…) _Arise and sing. _Xx

The apartment was small but still insanely Yuugi. The walls were painted in bright colors and everything was in place.

He felt his eyes tear up again as he spotted the laundry basket by the door. It was full of his clothes. The ones he'd left when he'd run away from Seto.

He wandered further into the apartment and into the kitchen. The fridge was filled with post-it note reminders and a Duel Monsters calendar hung by the table.

Walking closer he felt somehow worse when he saw how empty the calendar was. Except for the two days marked '_Therapist'_ in thin black sharpie that he tried not to think about, the only other thing written on the month he could see was '_laundry day'_ every Tuesday and Thursday in bright marker, in a different color every day.

He lifted the page to see the next month and his eyes were immediately drawn to the 17th which in large multicolored writing sported '_Yami's birthday!'_ for all to see.

He let the page fall back down and wandered down the hall, almost sleepwalking as he opened different doors.

A bathroom, a closet next to that (full of a rainbow stack of towels and things like extra shampoo).

And then there was only the one door at the end of the hall and he knew what it would be.

Raising a slightly shaking hand he slowly twisted the doorknob and walked into Yuugi's bedroom.

'_Dark'_ was the first thought to come to his mind and he immediately searched for a light switch. The room brightened and he looked around. The walls were black with silver lines swirling around in random patterns. Black drapes covered the window and when he looked up there were glow in the dark stars on the ceiling arranged in what he could almost swear were actual constellations.

The bed was not unlike his own at home, a good size with a matching nightstand holding a clock and a box of tissues. There was a closet near the door where he'd come in and a desk and chair were pushed up against the right wall. The desk drawers were shut and the top of the desk was clear except a thing full of pens, a pack of post-its, and a notebook.

Walking closer Yami ran his fingers over the notebook softly. It was journal sized with a black and white picture of a city on the cover. He found himself flipping it open to the first page. Neat black writing filled the white space on top of deep black lines. His eyes flickered to the top of the page.

'_Dear diary, journal, thing…?'_

Realizing that this was Yuugi's diary he thought briefly of putting it back but found himself flipping through the pages, reading a line here and there. Especially on the days he'd been with Yuugi.

'_It's stupid really.'_

'_In conclusion: do not leave cookies in the oven before leaving for a walk'_

'_I really should just talk to him…'_

'_I wonder what she'd say to that?'_

'_He talked to me today!'_

'_I knew she was lying, of course.'_

'_My therapist says black walls are too depressing, so I drew on them with a silver sharpie today. Ha! Beat that!'_

'_Seto seems nice enough'_

'_Shh, don't tell my therapist I stopped taking my pills, okay?'_

'_As if I didn't feel bad enough for almost kissing him, Seto had to go and do something nice like that for me…'_

'_I really should just get over him…'_

'_He's got the greatest laugh'_

'_And when I'm down, well, he always makes me smile, doesn't he?'_

'_He never showed up…'_

And then finally he flipped the page and there was nothing written on the next one. Just empty black lines. Feeling suddenly nervous he flipped back a page to stare at the last entry Yuugi wrote.

'_Dear diary,_

_I'm kinda starting to scare myself. Up until now I was sure of my decision to stop taking my pills. I didn't need them to make me happy. I had him and Seto and that was more than enough. But right at this moment I don't have either of them. He didn't show up at the Laundromat today after he said he'd be there (and with the entire media thing I was really looking forward to talking to him). And as for Seto… well I always knew that was too good to be true so it really should come as no surprise that he wasn't actually interested in me (and really, who would be?). I don't really feel like explaining everything right now and you, dear diary, will just have to deal with that. All you need to know is that now that I'm finding myself on my own without anyone or my pills to rely on, I'm actually finding it pretty hard. Scarily hard. Why-can't-it-all-just-stop hard. Hence why I'm scaring myself. In fact, I think I'm going to go take my pills right now, okay? Okay. Wish me luck!'_

Yami stared down at the page for a moment, watching his tears ruin the paper in spots and unable to stop himself from wondering if this had been written just before the end. If Yuugi had gone to take his pills and realized that if he took enough it really all could just go away.

Slowly he closed the diary again, picking it up and carrying it with him as he opened the drawer of the nightstand. Finding only more post-its and a pen he slowly made his way to the bathroom, checking all the cabinets before heading back to the kitchen and searching the counter.

Nothing.

He wasn't sure how long he stared at the drawers before pulling them open. In the last one on the right he finally found what he was looking for. The drawer was filled with vitamins and pills. He picked the bottles up one by one, lining them up on the counter. Multi-vitamins. Tylenol. Ibuprofen.

Until finally he was staring at an empty drawer with a single star shaped post-it note on the bottom, filled with small writing.

'_If you can read this you're searching desperately for the anti-depressants you're probably out of. Remember to refill your prescription next time. Meanwhile, you keep some spares in the bathroom cabinet'_

Feeling shaky Yami sat down at the kitchen table, staring down at the diary in his hand. Making a decision he opened it to the first page again.

He was going to read it. All of it.

He was going to get to know Yuugi like he should have all along. Because that, he realized, was what he really wanted. The duel disk didn't matter anymore. Seto didn't matter anymore. And he should have never put either of them before Yuugi.

It was his fault things had ended the way they did. He'd been too blind to see what was right in front of his face. He should have been there for Yuugi.

And now he had the chance to find out just what all he'd missed. To get to know Yuugi like he'd never have the chance to again.

Xx **Laundry day, see you there. **Xx

_Dear diary, journal, thing…?_

_I am fully aware that it is rather late in life to be starting a diary type thing for the first time ever. But my therapist was rather insistent that I do this if I ever wanted to stop taking anti-depressants. He said that if I won't confide in any person I should at least write down what I feel. He insists that I bring it with me each time I go see him so that he can see I've written (though he swears he'll never read it without my permission). I shall warn you now that this thing will likely be mostly about him. As for who he is, I'm afraid I'm not going to tell you. You see the thing about a diary is that there really is no way of insuring that no one reads it. So, for now, the only information I'm willing to give is that I see him Tuesday s and Thursday s. Looking at the date you may note that today is a Thursday. I saw him today. Which is part of the reason I'm finally starting this diary today. Because today something amazing happened. You see, dear diary, today, he smiled at me._

**END**

**

* * *

[A/N] Please review! I'm interested to know what you think about... well, anything. You have an opinion on anything in the story (ie 'I feel bad for Yami' or 'I think Yami's an idiot') please feel free to share! And I did warn you it wasn't a happy story. Oh, and if anyone could tell me if the part about Yuugi's house was boring or not that would be nice. I don't usually setting descriptions like that but it just kinda came and I think I liked it, but I want to know what YOU think. So please leave a review/opinion before you leave! Thanks! And I hope you enjoyed reading (or at least didn't completely hate it?)!**


End file.
